


Misfiled X-Files

by just_a_dram



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/pseuds/just_a_dram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection devoted to the X-Files and MSR (Mulder x Scully).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfiled X-Files

__  
**Blues Skies, Prompt #2: Lagging Patriotism (X-Files)**  
  


**Title** : Lagging Patriotism  
**Author** : [](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_a_dram**](http://just-a-dram.livejournal.com/)   
**Prompt** : fireworks  
**Fandom** : X-Files  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** : Dana Scully, Fox Mulder  
**Rating & Warnings**: PG, no warnings  
**Word Count** : 199  
**Summary** : Fireworks are the cure for lagging patriotism.

 

“You can’t lose faith, Mulder.”

He tugs at his tie, wondering why she hasn’t noticed that he lost it long ago.“I believe in our government,” he asserts in his best imitation of a radio announcer, pressing his hand over his heart in an imaginary salute.

She purses her lips, looking rightfully dubious after his monologue of vitriol in the car, accompanied by his palm meeting the steering wheel for emphasis.“My father always said that fireworks were the perfect anecdote to lagging patriotism,” she says flatly, as she reaches across him, where he’s sprawled on his couch, to pick up the remote.“You’re in luck: it’s the fourth.The fireworks on the Mall will be on every channel.”

He looks sideways at her as the television clicks and illuminates the room with its cold electronic glow.There’s a black smudge on her pale cheek.It changes with the red and white and blue explosions that are already gracing the screen.The glory of their government splashed across her face.

It’s a mockery.She’s perfect.And they’d kill her if they could.

“All I need is a little flag pin for my lapel, Scully.Then it’ll all be perfect.”

 


End file.
